


He Didn't Come

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Brotherly Love, Crying, Gen, Regulus is in marching band, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, each of the houses has a marching band but that isn't really mentioned, missed performances, the Black family is all kinds of messed up, unnamed oc's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Sirius finds Regulus crying in a classroom and eavesdrops a little bit to find out what's wrong. He remembers something he'd promised to do and forgot about. Lots of crying and comfort ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. So, if you haven't noticed yet, I write with my emotions. Unfortunately, those emotions have been a little down in the dumps. Thanks for at least giving this story a try, and I hope you like it. Thanks!

Sirius was late for dinner. Honestly, this wasn’t new. And most people had stopped questioning it by now. Sirius Black just did not eat as much as was expected or even on a regular basis. It wasn’t that he starved himself or anything, he just honestly did not think about it, which led to many adventures down to the kitchen at all hours of the day and night to eat.

 

Usually, the walk down to dinner is quiet. Just himself and his thoughts. Of course, this is not always the best combination.

 

Today was just as normal as every other day. He’d left class, gone outside with James and Remus and Peter, messed around for an hour or so and then did some homework up in the quidditch stands as the others headed up to dinner. That was fine and dandy. What was strange was passing by an unused classroom on the second floor and hearing sobbing and soft whispers.

 

Now, Sirius Black is not generally one to eavesdrop. Unless someone is upset. He can be a jerk (just ask Snape) but he also knows what it’s like to hurt and wonder if anyone cares. Sirius crept closer to the door, left ajar just enough for him to peek in and see who was in the room.

 

He was shocked.

 

Two Slytherin girls and a boy sat with their backs to Sirius, surrounding another boy. He had black hair, neatly combed to the side. His head rested on one of the girls’ shoulders, holding onto her.

 

“Regulus, it’s alright.” the non crying boy whispered, rubbing the boy’s back.

 

“I know I shouldn’t care, but he’s my brother! I just wanted him to notice me. I wanted him to be proud of me…” Regulus sobbed. His face was bright red, the bruising from the beginning of the school year having finally faded.

 

“I’m sure he is…” one girl offered, an uncertain tone to her voice.

 

“But he never came. He never came and watched up perform!” Regulus fought. He sat up straight, staring his hands down with peircing eyes the same silver color of his brother’s.

 

Sirius felt his heart drop right into his stomach. Regulus was torn up over him. Him. Sirius! His brother was sobbing in a classroom with his friends because Sirius had ignored him. Of course, Sirius couldn’t even remember what it was that he had not shown up to see Regulus do…

 

“Well, there’ll be other chances, right? You’ll do marching band next year, won’t you?” the other girl offered. She looked hopeful.

 

Marching band… Marching Band! Sirius had agreed to come watch Regulus perform before the season was over. He scurried out of sight and leaned against the wall, still able to hear the conversation inside as he did some quick thinking.

 

‘So… today is November sixth… The bands leave for IMBC in four days… Oh no…” He’d missed it. Every time a performance came around, he told himself he’d go to the next one. He had stuff to do, there was still time. And he’d told himself that yesterday to when the school had had their last competition of the season open to all other students.

 

He’d let Regulus down… Again…

 

“Yeah, but this was my first year! It was my first show ever and he didn’t get to see it! Slytherin did really well this year! We had a good show!” Regulus was crushed, and Sirius could hear it in his voice. “I was proud of it… I just wanted him to think so too…”

 

“I’m sure he is proud of you…”

 

There was a brief moment of silence where Sirius imagined Regulus was shaking his head.

 

“How can he be? I was sorted into Slytherin. I can’t go against my parents to even protect myself. I tried to convince him not to leave home when it was clear he wouldn’t stay and I refused his offer to go with him…” Regulus’ voice trembled more and more as he continued speaking, finally ending in half mumbled, half sobbed words that Sirius could hardly understand.

 

Enough was enough. Sirius himself was crying now, all but forcing himself to not slide to the floor and just bawl over how he had failed as a brother. Regulus couldn’t possibly believe those things could he?

 

Sirius was pushing the door open and walking inside before he even realized he had done it. The four third years inside panicked for a moment upon seeing him.

 

Suddenly the older was kneeling by Regulus’ side, trying to force the younger to look at him.

 

“You don’t really think that, do you? That I couldn’t possibly be proud of you because of those things?” Sirius said. Regulus was shocked. His eyes were wide, red rimmed and teary. “So what if you didn’t want me to leave? So what if you didn’t come with me? And so what if you are in Slytherin?! Do you honestly believe that I think all Slytherins are scum purely because of a stereotype? Do you think that I could ever love you any less than with my whole heart and soul and being?”

 

Regulus trembled for a moment before Sirius whispered, “Come here.”

 

And the younger was falling into Sirius’ arms, clutching onto his brother so hard, Sirius thought he might not let go. They cried on each other, Sirius stroking at his brother’s soft black hair and apologizing for missing all the performances, all the practices, all the times he’d been needed.

 

When Regulus’ grip slackened, he looked up at Sirius, fully taking in his brother’s appearance. It wasn’t the same that he remembered from years of living together, but it seemed to fit him better. He was Sirius Black, fifth year Gryffindor, not the oldest son of Orion and Walburga, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black. Regulus wasn’t entirely sure who this Sirius was, though he thought he hadn’t really known the other one either.

 

“I miss you.” Regulus said quietly, tracing a tear track down his brother’s face with his eyes. There was stubble on the fifteen year old’s jaw that would be shaved the next day. His eyelashes were wet and stuck together in places. His silver eyes looked just like Regulus’ with the tears welling up and the red forcing the irises to stand out.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

Regulus noticed that his friends had disappeared from the room and wondered if they had gone to get Professor Slughorn as they often did when Regulus needed someone who would listen with an unbiased opinion.

 

“I love you too, Sirius.” Regulus mumbled, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

 

The two stayed there together for a while, calming down, until sharp clicks of heels sounded down the hall, coming closer to their classroom. Suddenly Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway, a hurried, concerned expression set on her face. She took in the brother’s sitting together on the floor, holding on to one another.

 

“Mr. Black and Mr. Black, I believe that the two of you could do with some cheering up.” She smiled softly then, ushering the two out of the classroom with her. Sirius kept his arm around Regulus as they walked through the halls and down the marble staircase to the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, they found not just James, Remus, and Peter waiting for them, but Regulus’ friends as well. They sat next to each other and ate and eventually laughed too.

 

Maybe Sirius had messed up (and he would never forgive himself for it either), but a relationship long ignored had been rekindled and maybe, just maybe, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me feedback in the comments and tell me what you think. As always, if you find grammar mistakes, please let me know so that I may go in and fix them. Thanks!


End file.
